Hatafutte parade: PnF Edition
by maganda ang pinas
Summary: What if Phineas decided to make a song based on Hatafutte Parade? Series of one-shot songfic base on the character's attitude
1. Prologue

While Phineas and Ferb are walking down the street, they heard a certain Italian man with a unique haircurl singing a certain song that is catchy to the ears. Another man, this time a blue-eyed German, interrupted him. This gave Phineas an idea.

"Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today. Let us make our own version of Hatafutte Parade!"

So at home, they are practicing several songs, with Candace trying to bust them. However, she found that the tune is a little catchy and decided to make her own. Isabella, on the other hand, made a separate version from the boys.


	2. Phineas and Ferb's Hata Futte

(Based on Britain's HataFutte) (If you want, I could make more. Just comment)

In my right hand my lucky wrench, in my brother's hand are the plans!

Making and inventing things, it's the invention parade!

Towards a happy summer, let's go!

Take our hands, make a circle, spin, and it's the world

Making days extraordinary, we're in the best condition!

Cross meets arrows at my brother's Union Flag

And my flag has stars and stripes- Phineas and Ferb

"Buford, Baljeet, let's get ready!

Now, we will rock and roll!"

Making and inventing things, it's the invention parade!

Sound the instruments, it's time to march!

If everyone at one-two makes the ensemble,

Our very coolest song will be complete!

The lead guitarist is me, Phineas!

"Well, with me, my brother, and my friends, this will be the coolest song ever!"

Building things everyday

Makes our summer the most exciting one

Every day, the summer belongs to us and let our imagination be our limitation.

(Ferb, What shall we doing?)

(Ferb, what shall we doing?)

(Ferb, what shall we doing?) Making a rocket to the moon.

(Ferb, What shall we doing?) Why don't we surf on tidal waves! That will be awesome!

(Ferb, What shall we doing) What about fighting a mummy?

(Ferb, What shall we doing?)

"Ok, Buford, Baljeet, we are nearing the end

We can stand a couple of minutes

And later, we will have the biggest Tacos!"

Making and inventing things, it's the invention parade!

This is our motto this summer

Every kid will enjoy this summer!

At this rocking tempo, let's spread the word!

This is the song that will show that summer's no bummer

"Let's do it one more time!"

Cross meets arrows at my brother's Union Flag!

And my flag has stars and stripes! Phineas and Ferb!

"Wow, that is one of the coolest song we did

I really hope there is more Ferb.

Hey, wait, where's Perry? and I forgot to add him!"


	3. Isabella's Hata Futte

Isabella's character Hata Futter Parade (based on Hungary's)

In my right hand are shopping bags, in my left hand, cookies!

Another day with Phineas in the invention Parade-o!

Towards the happy summer, welcome!

I'll take my hands with Phineas and it's the spinning Earth.

A day with him makes my day perfect!

Verde, Blanco, Rojo makes my Tricolor.

I am both Mexican and Jewish! Phineas and Ferb!

"No matter what is my nationality

What matters most is that I feel something for Phineas, so girls, this maybe our only chance!"

Another day with Phineas in the invention Parade-o!

Sound all the instruments, will march with him!

If everyone in the ensemble plays together on the signal,

This one and only song will be complete!

Playing the flute is me, Isabella!

"Thru this, I hope Phineas would notice me!"

Helping Phineas during his projects.

Makes my soul feel very complete with him!

Together with the Fireside troops, we will work for a wonderful summer!

(Watcha you doin'?)

(Watcha you doin'?)

(Watcha you doin'?) My way of saying

(Watcha you doin'?) My love for my beloved Phineas

(Watcha you doin'?) I hope he'll notice me!

(Watcha you doin'?)

"Phineas, I'll declare my love for you thru this song!

Because this is what I really feel for you!"

Another day with Phineas in the invention Parade-o!

This is the melody that rings my heart!

Phineas, I'll tell you that I really, really like you!

Oh I really hope you will notice me!

This is the words I want to tell to you!

"Phineas, I really, really love you!"

The Mugen David makes the Israeli flag.

And I really love you Phineas! Phineas and Ferb!

Isabella: "Phineas, I want to tell..."

Phineas:" Good song Isabella! Maybe if time permits, we could form an album."

Isabella: "But Phineas I... Oh, never mind, he'll know in time."


End file.
